


If My Heart Keeps Singing

by soulfalleninbuttland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfalleninbuttland/pseuds/soulfalleninbuttland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evil witch sends all fairy tale characters to a place where there are no happy endings. The only person who can break the curse is Eliana- a confused young woman who has no idea who she is. / once upon a time au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I wonder

_Once upon a time, there was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know. Or think we know. One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen. Our world. This is how it happened…_

* * *

The dragon in the ballroom was dead. The witch was nowhere to be seen. Nothing could keep him away from his love any longer.

He ran up the stairs towards the highest tower of the palace, taking two at a time. He couldn't keep her waiting. He  _wouldn't_  keep her waiting. He opened the door to the only room up there and saw the love of his life lying on the bed. Even asleep she looked stunning, she was wearing a blue strapless dress, her short blond hair was sprawled over the pillow and her cheeks were slightly pink. He leaned over and touched her pink lips with his. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped as air filled her lungs. She took a few breaths, still not used to breathing, then blinked. When she saw him her lips curled up into a smile.

''Sweden…''

''Finland.''

Sweden helped her sit up and lovingly caressed her hair. He smiled back at her, something that happened so rarely. Finland was one of the few people who had ever seen him smile. She was the most important person for him and he was glad he had her back. For a moment there he had been wondering if the counterspell the wizard made a long time ago really had worked. If it hadn't and she was really dead, he didn't know what he would have done.

Finland, on the other hand, knew she didn't have to be afraid. She knew he would come and save her no matter what. She could feel it.

''I love you.'' The girl whispered and leaned in for a kiss.

''I love you too.'' Sweden held out his hand to help her stand up. ''Let's get out of here.''

She nodded and Sweden lead the way out of the castle. However, he couldn't help but notice that Finland looked a bit down.

''Something wrong?''

She sighed. ''The palace… it's ruined.'' The princess looked around. '' It was supposed to be our home.''

It was the place where she had grown up so it was natural that she was upset. Sweden let go of her hand and got on one knee.

''If we're together we can overcome anything. We'll rebuild this palace and spend the rest of our lives here. Finland, will you marry me?'' His eyes were serious and his cheeks were flushed pink.

This man was adorable. Their relationship hadn't started all that great but now she loved him more than anyone or anything. She wanted to spend eternity with him. Finland teared up and smiled a huge smile at his proposal. She nodded her head as the tears ran down her cheeks. Sweden got up and gathered her in his arms. They kissed again and again and again. At that moment they were the happiest people in this world.

* * *

About a year had passed since then. They had rebuild the palace and today was the day they had been waiting for. Wearing a beautiful white dress, Finland walked down the aisle. Sweden was waiting for her with the priest and when she reached him he took her hands. The priest cleared his throat.

''Do you, Sweden, take this woman to be your wife. Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health and love for all eternity?''

''I do.'' He gazed at the woman in front of him lovingly. It was obvious that he had never been more honest about anything in his life.

''And you, Finland, do you take this man to be your husband. Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health and love for all eternity?''

''What do you think?'' She replied with a warm smile. ''Of course I do.''

''I now pronounce you husband and wife. From now on nothing can break you apart.''

Everyone in the hall started clapping. Sweden leaned in and captured Finland's lips with his. He was hers and she was his. Nothing could break them apart. Or so they thought. Suddenly everyone gasped and stopped clapping. Sweden broke the kiss to see what had happened. All the people were staring at the entrance to the church and were terrified. They had a reason though, there was standing everyone's worst nightmare. Especially his and Finland's. The evil witch Russia.

He pulled out his sword and stood in front of his wife. ''What are you doing here?''

''I came for your wedding of course.'' She grinned but it looked so wicked.

''Get out!'' Sweden growled and sent her a glare that would have managed to scare almost anyone. Unfortunately the witch didn't even bat an eye and continued grinning.

Finland decided to step in and put her hand over her husband's. ''Worry not. You know she's powerless. She can't hurt us anymore.''

''You might want to rethink that.'' Russia said and Sweden was ready to jump at her. ''It is true that I can't hurt you in this world but that does not mean I'll give up. I'll never give up. Especially after you killed my dragon.'' She sent a nasty glare to Sweden but she was still smiling. ''I will destroy your happiness. There will be no more happy endings''

Russia smirked and before they could do anything she was gone.

* * *

The first thing Eliana did when she came home was to collapse on her bed. This day had been a disaster. She couldn't believe she had gotten fired just because she didn't want to hook up with her boss. What was wrong with the world?

The girl did not remember anything before the age of eighteen. Not even her name. She was called Eliana just because people needed something to call her. She had been living a lonely life for ten years. She had no friends or family. She supposed she had always been that way if nobody came to look for her. It wasn't that she was unfriendly or anything. Eliana actually tried really hard to make friends but most of the times men did not want just her friendship and women were just jealous. She had made some good friends over the years but she often had to move and lost all of them. Right now she had no one. Her dates never went well either. She could never feel anything with anyone. She had never been in love, or she probably just couldn't remember. Deep inside her Eliana knew what love felt like and was searching for it in all her partners. They never had it though and that's why one night stands were as far as she always went. She wondered if the person who had moved her heart was looking for her. She hoped so because if he were to find her she might be able to find herself too. Right now she just didn't know who she was. She wasn't living, she was simply surviving. Every day was the same as any other. Nothing ever changed. Eliana desperately wished something would happen and change her life.

The bell rang. Eliana groaned as she got up. Who could it be at this hour? She hadn't ordered anything. Someone had obviously made a mistake and she was just wondering why she had to be the one to suffer by getting up and going to open the door.

''Who is it?'' Eliana mumbled when she opened the door but didn't see anyone. She looked down and saw a young boy around the age of ten, with blond hair and a huge backpack, staring at her with his blue eyes. Crap. She wasn't good with kids at all.

''Can I help you?''

''Are you Eliana Väinämöinen?'' He asked, his voice full of hope.

''Yeah. Why?''

The kid grinned at her. ''My name is Peter. I'm your son.'' When he noticed her confusion he continued. ''Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption?''

Eliana's eyes widened as the sudden realization hit her. She instinctively closed the door and leaned against it. It couldn't be true, could it? But why would a kid like him lie to her? And when she thought about it, the form of his face was the same as hers. If he really was her son, why was he here though? Apparently he had decided to give her some time to let it sink in. Ten minutes later though he knocked on the door. She took a deep breath and opened the door again. He was still standing there smiling at her.

''Please, come home with me.''

Eliana supposed she could at least take him home. ''Where is your home?''

''Storybrooke.''

* * *

They had visited the wizard England. At first Sweden had been against the idea, it was true that he had saved Finland's life by altering Russia's spell but he had become really distant and angry over the years. However, Finland had insisted. They had no other choice and they both knew it. England could see the future and had told them that Russia really was going to cast a curse on the whole land and they could do nothing about it. However, he also told them that ten years later Finland could save them.

Sweden built a wardrobe from a magical tree which was supposed to protect Finland from the curse. At first she didn't want to leave everyone and preferred to be cursed together with them but in the end she understood that was the only way to save them and accepted. The thing she knew she'd regret most was that the child in her womb would grow up fatherless. She knew Sweden wanted to raise this child together with her more than anything but the wardrobe only took one person. Her husband had told her that they'd have plenty of time to make up for those ten years but she knew that he was hurt.

In the eight month of her pregnancy it happened. The whole land was surrounded by black mist and it was getting closer to the palace. Sweden grabbed Finland's hand and pulled her towards the room where the wardrobe was. When they reached it he cupped her cheeks and kissed her so passionately that for a moment she was able to forget about everything. But when that moment passed it all came back to her. Tears were running down her cheeks as Sweden made her sit inside.

''Find us.'' He whispered as he closed the door.

* * *

The kid had been rather quiet on the ride to Storybrooke. His eyes were glued on the book of fairy tales he was reading. Eliana had time to think but she wasn't sure if that was a good thing. She was thinking about that day ten years ago, the day she had given him up. She had no idea who she was and knew she wouldn't be able to raise him. She hadn't even looked at him because she knew that if she had she wouldn't have been able to give him up. And she had to give him his best chance.

Eliana shook her head. She had to stop thinking about this because it was only making her upset. She decided that talking to the kid would be a better idea. She glanced at him and couldn't help but smile.

''You keep reading that book. Is it good?''

''It's more than just a book.''

''What do you mean?''

''Those are not just stories. They actually happened. You know that though.''

''I do? And why is that?''

''Because you're in it of course.''

''Excuse me?''

''You're princess Finalnd. The evil witch Russia sent all the people from the Enchanted forest here and only you can save them. Don't you remember?''

''Finland? Russia? Those are names of countries.''

''Yes, but in the book they are people.''

''I don't get this.''

''It seems you have forgotten for some reason. That must be why you gave me away, too. I was wondering why you did that but now I know.''

''You know?''

''Yes, you wanted to give me my best chance.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first chapter is a lot like the Pilot but the stories are different from now on. The titles of the chapters will be the lyrics of I Wonder from Sleeping Beauty and maybe Once Upon A Dream if I have too many chapters.
> 
> Yes, both Finland and Russia are girls. Finland had to be a girl in order to give birth to Peter and Russia needs to be a girl too cause she's his adoptive mother. There's also another genderbended character but you will meet her later.
> 
> Also I'm terribly sorry but I'll write Sweden's speech like everyone else's because I have to idea how to write in the way he usually talks. Forgive me for that.
> 
> As you saw the fairy tale characters have the names of the countries and their Storybrooke counterparts will have the human names. Every character is from a fairy tale though and it'll always be easy to guess which one. Now tell me, who are Sweden and Finland?
> 
> I know I haven't updated October & April in three weeks and now I'm starting another fic. I will update O&A tomorrow and will update both fics regularly after that.
> 
> Please do leave a comment.


	2. Visions are seldom all they seem

There were a few kingdoms in the Enchanted Forest and they all lived in peace. One of them was the kingdom of Valkyrie. The marriage between the king and the queen had been arranged but they had learned to love each other. They were kind and generous and the people loved them. The only thing standing in the way of their happiness was the lack of children. They had tried and tried but just couldn't produce an heir. This made the queen very sad. Every day she became even more upset and because the king loved her very much he decided to do something about it.

He offered a prize to whoever could tell him a way to produce an heir, the person was to be covered in gold. Even so noone could help him. However, the king refused to give up and eventually his efforts were not in vain. He was visited by the three great wizards- England, Norway and Romania. Hobestly they hadn't wantes to interfere but with time they had taken pity on the king and the queen.

"The queen cannot get pregnant unless something is done." Said a man with blond hair and emerald eyes- England.

"We know you are both good people and you don't deserve to suffer this way." continued Norway. He also had blond hair but his eyes were ice blue. There was also a cross hairclip in his hair. Legend said that he never took it off because if he did bad, things would happen.

"That's why we'll help you." finished Romania with a smile. He had shoulder-length blond hair and brown eyes. The king thought he looked the friendliest. "Please let us see the queen."

The king led the way to the royal bedchambers. They knocked on the door and entered when they heard the queen's quiet voice. She was sitting by the window and it was obvious she had been crying. The king walked towards her and cupped her face.

"Our misery will end now. The three great wizards have decided to give us a gift, a child."

The queen's eyes widened and she looked at the three guests. "Is this true?" She just couldn't believe it.

Romania smiled and nodded his head. "You have nothing to worry about, Your Majesty."

Warm tears ran down the queen's cheeks but this time they were from happiness. However, that wasn't the end of their misery. Many things were yet to come.

* * *

"Is that your house, kid?"

Eliana was pointing at a huge house in front of them. Peter nodded his head but it was obvious he was upset. He had been happy to lead the way to Storybrooke but when Eliana asked about his house, he started pouting.

Eliana turned off the engine and got out of the car. "Time to go home."

Peter followed her to the door where she rang the bell. The door was opened by a tall woman with long blond hair. She was smiling though the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"PETER!" The woman didn't even look at Eliana, she instantly ran towards the boy and embraced him. "Oh Peter, I was so worried." She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "Where have you been? You're only ten, you can't just run off without telling your mother."

"You are not my mother." Peter pulled away from her and ran into the house. "I found my real mom."

The woman watched him go and when he slammed the door, she looked at Eliana. The look she gave her was cold as ice but she also looked shocked. However, after a moment it was gone and the smile was back on her face."

"Thank you for bringing my son back. Please, come in."

Eliana was taken aback but she followed her inside.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Do you have any vodka? I went through a lot this evening."

The other woman told her to sit down and disappeared in the kitchen. Soon she came back with two glasses and a bottle of vodka Finlandia which she set on the table.

"Here you are. I'm a big fan of vodka myself so I have only the best." She said as she sat down next to Eliana and poured the liquor in the two glasses.

"You certainly do, this is the best vodka." Eliana agreed.

"I believe I never introduced myself. My name is Anya. Anya Braginsky." She held out her hand for a handshake.

Eliana shook her hand. "I'm Eliana Väinämöinen. It's nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is entirely mine."

Even though she said that it was obvious that she didn't like her. Eliana knew she had to get out of here but she had had an awful day and wasn't going to turn down free alcohol.

They drank some more and Eliana decided it was time to leave. However, she was a bit drunk and couldn't drive in this state. She decided to spend the night in the car and leave tomorrow.

* * *

The king and the queen's child had finally been born and the whole kingdom was celebrating. All the people were happy for the royal couple because they knew how much they had both been through to get this child. Everyone were invited to the christening and the three great wizards were the guests of honour. Norway slowly walked towards the crib where a little girl was sleeping soundly. She had such blond hair that it looked almost white. It was also very soft like the feathers of a duckling. Her name was Finland.

"My gift to you is beauty." The wizard said as he put his hand on her forehead. "Of course you already have it but you'll become even more beautiful as you grow up."

He bowed and his place was taken by Romania. He touched the child's forehead and grinned widely. "My gift to you is kindness. Everyone, not just humans but also animals, will love you because of your pure soul."

He also bowed but before England could come in his place there was the sound of thunder and all of the guests looked at the centre of the hall. There was standing a tall woman who was dressed all in black. She had long blond hair that reached her waist and two black horns on her head. The woman was holding a long staff and smiling but she looked scary. That was Russia.

Russia started walking towards the crib and everyone moved out of her way. The king and the queen stood in front of the crib to protect their daughter but there was nothing they could do.

"What a lovely gathering! May I ask, why was I not invited?"

"Well, we heard that you don't like such things and decided to not bother you with it." said the queen.

It was a lie. Honestly, nobody wanted to invite her because it was well-known that she used dark magic.

"But not inviting me was so rude. I also wanted to give a gift to the princess." She sighed. "To show you that I'm not angry, I'll do just that."

The witch moved closer to the crib but the king and queen still didn't move. Russia chuckled at their useless efforts to protect the child.

"My gift to you is death."

When she said that, the child instantly opened her eyes and started crying. Nobody dared utter a word.

"You will indeed grow to be kind and beautiful. However, on your sixteenth birthday you will prick your hand on a spinning wheel and die." When she said that, Russia started laughing maniacally and disappeared.

The queen burst into tears and the king embraced her. He wanted to comfort her but he knew that was impossible.

"We waited so long for this child and now… now she'll be taken from us." the queen sobbed.

"There is still hope, Your Majesties." England walked towards them.

The queen wiped her tears and looked at the wizard. "Can you undo her curse?"

He shook his head. "I cannot do that. She's way too powerful. However, I can change it."

England walked to the crib and picked up the child. "You will prick your finger on a spinning wheel but you will not die. She will just fall asleep and will be awaken by true love's kiss." The baby stopped crying and blinked at him with her beautiful violet eyes. "You will have to go through a lot, little Finland, but I'm sure you'll manage."

And just like that Finland smiled.

* * *

The previous evening had been a mistake. Even though Eliana had slept till noon her head still hurt like a bitch. And that wasn't all - everyone was staring at her. She supposed it was natural though, an unknown woman who had slept in her car till noon. Yes, it was an unusual sight no matter how you looked at it.

Eliana sighed and rubbed her head as she headed to a place on the other side of the street called "Berwald's bakery and coffee shop". She opened the door and heard a bell ring. Soon after that a man came out of a room in the back.

"How can I help ya?"

Her jaw dropped. He was huge. Eliana reached only up to his shoulders. She was short in general but this man made her feel even shorter. He had short blond hair and blue eyes with glasses. However, he looked a kind of scary. Eliana tried to leave but banged her head on the door.

"Ouch."

She fell back and landed in his arms. Eliana took a deep breath, she felt oddly safe in there.

"Are ya okay?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Suddenly her head hurt more than it did before.

"How can I help ya?" He asked again.

"I drank too much last night and my head hurts like a bitch so some eggs and bacon with orange juice would be great."

"Okay."

He led her to a table and soon came back with her order.

"Thank you for going out of your way to make this for me even though it's already noon." She smiled at him and could swear she saw him blush.

"It was nothing."

Then silence fell. Eliana had no idea how to continue the conversation and it seemed like he didn't either. She stuffed some eggs in her mouth and started chewing. It was delicious. She could have told him that but for some reason she didn't. It was awkward.

"Haven't seen ya around here." The man finally said.

To put it simply, Eliana was surprised he had been the one to continue the conversation. After all he didn't seem like the talkative type. But since he'd tried his best to break the silence, Eliana couldn't really shut him out.

"Peter, the mayor's kid, brought me here. You see, I'm his birth mother." She drank some orange juice and looked down. For some reason it was a bit hard to admit out loud that she had left him.

"I-"

He was going to say something but was interrupted when the bell on the door rang. They both looked that way and saw Peter walking towards them. He left his backpack by the table and sat on the chair next to Eliana.

"So you decided to stay." He had a big smile on his face and Eliana hated to tell him the truth.

"Yes, due to some circumstances I had to stay the night but I'm leaving today, kid."

His face fell. Eliana felt bad but she couldn't stay. If she did, she'd grow to love him and get hurt in the end. And he deserved better anyway.

"But you've got to help me. You are the savior. You're gonna bring back the happy endings." He insisted.

"That's nonsense. Just because you believe something it doesn't make it true."

"It's exactly what makes it true." He smiled so sweetly that she couldn't say anything else.

She heard the bell ring again and then someone slammed the front door.

"Peter, haven't I told you to go straight home after school." Anya grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up. "You are grounded. Now go and wait outside."

Peter pouted but did what he was told. Then Anya turned to Eliana and when she saw who she was with she seemed to get even angrier.

"I may have invited you for a drink yesterday but that was not an invitation to become a part of Peter's life again. Go back where you came from." said Anya and sent her a nasty glare.

"Our meeting was just a coincidence. However, the more you forbid it, the more I want to spend time with him."

"Stay away from my son."

"I'm sorry but you're not the one to tell me what to do, madam mayor."

Anya glared at Eliana again and then left. Of course she didn't forget to slam the door even harder.

"I'm sorry about that. I think I owe you a new door." She sighed.

"Don't worry about it. By the way I'm Berwald Oxenstierna."

"Now that you say it we never really introduced each other. We're so lame." She laughed. "I'm Eliana Väinämöinen."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Same here." Eliana stretched and stood up. "Now I think I should go. Thanks for the food. It was delicious." She said as she left some money on the table and prepared to leave.

"I don't think Peter hates you because you gave him up." Berwald managed to say when she was already at the door.

Eliana turned around and looked at him. She didn't know what to say so she was hoping he would continue.

"He has really taken a liking to you. Why don't you stay here for him?" He suggested.

Eliana honestly didn't know how to answer. But the strange thing was that she was actually wondering if she should stay. She didn't want Peter to lose his smile.

* * *

Even though England had altered Russia's spell the queen was still worried about her daughter. That's why the queen of another kingdom sent her six year old son to try and cheer her up.

"Hey there, little Sweden. Do you need anything, sweetheart?"

He was holding something in his hand, a moon pendant. It had two parts, the smaller he handed to the queen and the larger kept for himself just as his mother had told him.

"For the princess."

The queen smiled at the boy and gave the pendant back to him. "Then go give it to her yourself."

They walked to Finland's crib, Sweden raised on his toes and handed the pendant to the baby. She snatched it from his fingers and instantly started sucking on it.

"She likes it very much. Thank you, dear." The queen patted the little boy's head. "Sweden, when the time comes, promise me you will protect Finland."

"I will."

* * *

Eliana didn't know why but she wanted to stay in this town. She had started to like Peter and she didn't have anything left in Boston anyway. That's why she found herself in the only motel she could find.

"I'd like a room."

A smiling woman with long brown hair and green eyes handed her a key. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

And as she went to bed the big clock on the library started moving for the first time. Time was not frozen anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I actually did this. I posted the first chapter, like, two months ago and there has been nothing ever since. I am so sorry. I just had signed up for a lot of Secret Santas in December and I did not have time to update any of my fanfictions. And I also didn't know how to start this chapter even though I've had it written in my head for ages. Actually I've come so far in this story, I've thought of a backstory for so many characters but it's all in my head. I actually need to write a timeline because I'm starting to get confused. Now if only I could write it down and update regularly it'll be great. Anyway the next chapter will also be about Sweden and Finland, aka Prince Phillip and princess Aurora, but in chapter four I'm starting a backstory I've been dying to write. Also the three great wizard all have their own story but you'll have to wait in order to find out.
> 
> I want to update this fast but I have to update October & April first and I just got my person for the Spamano Secret Valentine (and I literally hate the request) so I don't think I'll have the time. However, I have a short break between the terms and I'm not going to school till the 5th so maybe I will manage. Also I usually update on saturday but it had been so long since I've updated anything that I wanted to post it as soon as possible.
> 
> P.S. I'm actually surprised that this chapter is so long. I think most of them will be long, maybe it's because I'm writing about two things. Anyway please leave a review if you feel like it.
> 
> P.S.2 Eventually I decided that the chapter titles will be lyrics from different disney songs.


End file.
